Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (Film)
Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs ist der dritte und letzte Teil der Verfilmung des Buches Der Herr der Ringe von J. R. R. Tolkien durch Regisseur Peter Jackson. Handlung Der dritte Teil beginnt ein wenig beschaulicher als sein unmittelbarer Vorgänger. Zwei bislang noch unbekannte Hobbits sitzen in einem kleinen Boot und angeln. Ein Fisch beißt an und einer der beiden wird in den See gezogen. Unter Wasser entdeckt er etwas Glitzerndes und greift danach. An Land stellt er fest, dass es sich um einen goldenen Ring handelt. Sméagol wird darauf aufmerksam und will diesen Ring unbedingt haben. Als Déagol sich weigert, entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den beiden, in dessen Verlauf Sméagol Déagol erwürgt. Man erfährt dann, wie aus Sméagol die Kreatur Gollum geworden ist. In Rohan erholt man sich von den Angriffen der Uruk-hai-Armee. König Théoden fragt sich, ob er das Reich von Gondor unterstützen soll, das seinem Reich nicht geholfen hat. Aragorn macht ihm klar, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, um den drohenden neuen Angriffen standzuhalten. Nachdem Pippin unerlaubterweise in den sich in Gandalfs Besitz befindlichen Palantir (der Palantir stellt eine verräterische Verbindung nach Mordor her) geblickt hat, erkennt Gandalf in Pippins Erzählungen Saurons nächstes Angriffsziel: Die Hauptstadt von Gondor, Minas Tirith. Die Maßnahmen der Ringgemeinschaft richten sich damit auf die Verteidigung dieser Stadt. Gandalf reitet mit Pippin nach Minas Tirith, zu Denethor II, dem Vater von Boromir und Faramir und zugleich Truchsess von Gondor. Dort angekommen, erzählt Denethor ihnen, dass er vom Tode Boromirs weiß. Gandalf wollte Denethor den Tod seines Sohnes verheimlichen, da er sich darüber im Klaren war, dass Denethor durch Boromirs Tod depremiert würde. Dieser will Rohan nicht um Hilfe bitten, da er fürchtet, dann durch Aragorn (dem rechtmäßigen Thronerben) seiner Macht beraubt zu werden. Pippin stellt sich aus Schuldgefühlen gegenüber Boromir derweil in den Dienst Denethors. Das Heer Saurons macht sich von Minas Morgul aus auf den Weg, um zuerst Osgiliath anzugreifen. Osgiliath ist die Grenzstadt von Gondor zu Mordor. Denethor ist nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen Verpflichtungen als Truchsess nachzukommen. Er ist dem Wahnsinn nahe. So greift Gandalf ins Geschehen ein, indem er von Pippin die Kette der Leuchtfeuer in Gang setzen lässt, die König Théoden und seine Männer zur Hilfe rufen. Gandalf versucht verzweifelt, die mutlosen Kämpfer von Gondor zu motivieren. Zur selben Zeit sammelt sich Saurons Armee in Mordor. Mitten am Vorabend der Schlacht wurde Aragorn in das Zelt von Théoden gebeten. Eine Gestalt, gehüllt in schwarze Kleider, saß abgewandt zu ihm. Theoden zieht sich zurück und lässt die beiden alleine. Der Unbekannte dreht sich nun zu Elessar (Elbisch für: "Elbenstein", Name Aragorns bei den Elben) um und nahm seine Kapuze ab. Aragorn erkannte das Gesicht Elronds und verbeugte sich vor ihm. Das Gesicht des Elben war jedoch von Trauer gezeichnet. Er erklärt Aragorn, dass Arwen im Sterben liegt und ihr Schicksal nun an den Einen Ring gebunden ist. Vergeblich hatte er versucht, seine einzige über alles geliebte Tochter in den Westen zu schicken, um ihr dort ein ewiges Leben zu ermöglichen. Der Herr von Imladris zu Aragornt: "Du brauchst mehr Männer, Aragorn, dein Heer wird nicht genug sein um den Sieg zu erringen." Aragorn nickte leicht und flüsterte, dass es keine mehr gäbe. "Doch, es gibt jene die das Gebirge bewohnen, sie sind tödlicher als jede andere Streitmacht!", seine Stimme klingt entschlossen. Aragorn weiß, wen Elrond meint. Die Untoten! Aragorn erwidert jedoch: "Doch sie glauben an nichts, und folgen niemandem." "Sie werden folgen, doch nur dem König von Gondor!" Der Elb zieht ein Schwert, Andúril, die Flamme des Westens, geschmiedet aus den Bruchstücken Narsils. Als dann auch noch Aragorn gemeinsam mit Legolas und Gimli die Männer verlässt, um sich auf den Pfad der Toten zu begeben, scheint aller Mut zu schwinden. Einst wurden die "Eidbrecher" verflucht, sie mussten von nun an als Untote auf dem Pfad leben, weil sie Isildur trotz eines Treueeides im Stich ließen. Nun macht Aragorn ihnen das Angebot, für ihn zu kämpfen, wonach er den Eid als erfüllt ansehen und sie freilassen werde. Mit einer solchen Armee im Rücken kann jede Schlacht gewonnen werden - was die verunsicherten Reiter von Rohan aber nicht wissen. Währenddessen versammelt Théoden die Krieger von Rohan um sich, um Gondor zur Hilfe zu kommen. Leider stellt sich schon bald heraus, dass es weitaus weniger Krieger sind, als man gehofft hatte, nämlich nur 6000. Einige Männer vereinzelter Provinzen Rohans waren nicht gekommen. König Théoden kann trotz dieser Lage seine Mannen vereinen und reitet Gondor zur Hilfe. Unter den Kriegern befinden sich unerkannt auch Merry und Éowyn. Sam gerät derweil heftig mit Frodo aneinander, weil er Gollum nicht mehr traut. Sie müssen mit ansehen, wie Tausende von Saurons Kämpfern Minas Morgul verlassen und wie der Hexenkönig von Angmar, Führer der Nazgûl, in die Schlacht zieht. Frodo verlässt sich aber offenbar immer mehr auf Gollum, der zudem Sam durch eine Täuschung noch Nahrungsmitteldiebstahl unterschiebt und lässt Sam zurück. Frodo hat allerdings die Bosheit Gollums unterschätzt, der ihn direkt in die Höhle der Riesenspinne Kankra lockt. Prompt wird Frodo von ihr entdeckt, attackiert und gestochen. Die Spinne hüllt den betäubten Frodo in einen Kokon aus Spinnfäden. Faramir wird beim Versuch, die vom Feind besetzte Stadt Osgiliath mit ungfähr 200 Rittern aus Gondor zu verteidigen, bzw. zurück zu erobern, durch Pfeile der Orks schwer verletzt nach Minas Tirith gebracht. Denethor aber kann oder will in seiner Verzweiflung nicht erkennen, dass Faramir noch am Leben ist. Den Tod beider Söhne kann er jedoch nicht verwinden und beschließt, Faramir und sich selbst zu verbrennen. Pippin kann Gandalf rechtzeitig erreichen, und gemeinsam können sie Faramir vor dem Flammentod bewahren. Denethor stürzt sich, in seinem Wahn, brennend vor Zinne der Festung. In Gondor toben derweil heftige Kämpfe. Tausende von Orks, unterstützt von zahlreichen Trollen und Haradrim rücken gegen die Stadt Minas Tirith vor. Die Soldaten der Menschen scheinen diesem Ansturm trotz Gandalfs Bemühungen nur wenig entgegensetzen zu können. Auf den Feldern von Pelennor kommt es zur Endschlacht. Als die Reiter von Rohan unter Führung von König Théoden auf den Feldern eintreffen, scheint sich das Blatt zunächst zum Guten zu wenden. Einen Rückschlag müssen sie einstecken, als die Haradrim (Südländer) mit ihren gigantischen Mûmakil (Olifanten) auf dem Schlachtfeld eintreffen. Und auch die Nazgûl auf ihren fliegenden Bestien unterstützen die Armeen Mordors. Sam ist Frodo und Gollum unterdessen gefolgt und trifft in den Höhlen ebenfalls auf Kankra. In einem erbitterten Kampf kann er die Riesenspinne in die Flucht schlagen, ist aber entsetzt über Frodos vermeintlichen Tod. Als Orks den verschnürten Frodo entdecken, muss Sam zu seinem Entsetzen hören, wie sie sich darüber unterhalten, wie Kankra wohl ihr Opfer dieses Mal wieder betäubt habe. Als sie Frodo mitnehmen, folgt ihnen Sam nach Cirith Ungol. Auf den Schlachtfeldern greift derweil der oberste Nazgûl König Théoden an und bringt dessen Pferd zu Fall. Unter dem toten Tier begraben und schwer verwundet, muss sich Théoden die Verspottungen seines Feindes anhören. Éowyn kommt ihrem König zu Hilfe und schlägt der Fellbestie des Nazgûl den Kopf ab. Éowyn stellt sich auch dem Nazgûl entgegen. Sie wird zwar verletzt, aber Merry kann ihr helfen, indem er dem Hexenkönig mit seinem Dolch in die Ferse sticht. Der Hexenkönig fühlt sich im Kampf gegen Éowyn als unbesiegbar, da er nach einer Legende "durch keines Mannes Hand getötet werden kann". Éowyn ist jedoch eine Frau, sie tötet ihn, indem sie ihm ihr Schwert in das unsichtbare Gesicht stößt. Ihrem Onkel, König Théoden, kann sie nicht mehr helfen. Er stirbt noch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Am Hafen kommen unterdessen die Boote der Korsaren von Umbar (Verbündete des dunklen Herrschers) an, doch Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli haben diese mit Hilfe der Armee der Toten übernommen und überfluten das Schlachtfeld mit den Geistern. Die Toten können die Schlacht entscheiden und Minas Tirith retten. Aragorn kommt seinem Versprechen nach und lässt die Toten frei. Die Orks, die Frodo bewachen sollen, geraten in Streit über dessen Habseligkeiten und bringen sich zum Großteil gegenseitig um. Frodo erwacht aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und muss voller Entsetzen feststellen, dass der Ring nicht mehr da ist. Sam dringt in den Turm ein und teilt dem überraschten Frodo mit, dass er den Ring an sich genommen habe, weil er ihn für tot gehalten habe. Die beiden Hobbits machen sich nun als Orks verkleidet auf den Weg durch Mordor. Unter größten Mühen erreichen sie schließlich den Schicksalsberg. Während Frodo und Sam durch Mordor marschieren, beschließt Aragorn, mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver die Aufmerksamkeit Saurons auf sich zu lenken, um dem Ringträger den Weg zu erleichtern. Mit den Armeen von Gondor und Rohan zieht er vor das schwarze Tor. Er hält beflügelt von seinen Hoffnungen, Arwen wieder zu sehen, Saurons Blick so lange auf sich, bis Frodo den Ring vernichtet hat. Da sich der Blick Saurons nun vollkommen auf die Schlacht konzentriert, ist es Frodo nun möglich seinen Weg auf dem Berg fortzusetzen. Doch als Frodo den Ring in die glühende Lava werfen will, um ihn zu vernichten, gewinnt der Ring endgültig Macht über ihn. Frodo weigert sich, ihn zu zerstören. Allerdings lauerte noch jemand im Hintergrund: Gollum. Er ist den beiden Hobbits heimlich gefolgt und will nun endlich den Ring in seine Gewalt bringen. Er greift Frodo an und beißt ihm den Finger mitsamt dem Ring ab. Es entsteht ein Kampf zwischen Frodo und Gollum. Dabei stürzt Gollum mit dem Ring in die Tiefe des Schicksalsberges und vollzieht so ungewollt die Vernichtung des Ringes. Der Schicksalsberg bricht aus und Sam sitzt mit Frodo scheinbar hilflos und von jedem Fluchtweg abgeschnitten am Rande der glühenden Lavamassen. Gandalf will unterdessen nicht an den Tod der Hobbits glauben und macht sich mit den Adlern auf die Suche nach ihnen. Er kann sie retten und in Sicherheit bringen. Da beginnt Mordor auseinander zu brechen, Saurons Festung zerbricht und mit ihr das Auge. Sauron und die dunkle Macht sind für immer besiegt. Aragorn tritt sein Erbe an und wird als Elessar zum König von Gondor gekrönt. Arwen wird seine Frau und steht ihm zur Seite. Die Hobbits kehren in das Auenland zurück. Die Elben erweisen Bilbo eine große Ehre und gestatten ihm, sie von den grauen Anfurten aus zu den unsterblichen Landen westlich des Meeres zu begleiten. Bilbo nimmt dieses Abenteuer an. Gandalf und, zur großen (und entsetzten) Überraschung der Hobbits Merry, Sam und Pippin, auch Frodo werden ihn gemeinsam mit Elrond, Galadriel und ihrem Mann Celeborn begleiten. Frodo gab Sam das Buch, indem er (Frodo) das Abenteuer verfasste, dass er in 13 Monaten erlebte. Die letzten Seiten waren für Sam. Und schließlich ging auf Frodo auf dass Schiff. Die drei sehr traurigen Hobbits gangen etwas später auch wieder zurück ins Auenland. Dort wurde schließlich Sam`s Hochzeit mit Rosi gefeiert. Und so neigte sich die Geschichte von "Herr der Ringe" zuende... Besetzung In Alphabetischer Reihenfolge, entprechend dem Abspann: * Noel Appleby:Everard Stolzfuß * Alexandra Astin: Elanor Gamdschie * Sean Astin: Samweis Gamdschie * David Aston: Gondorischer Soldat #3 * John Bach: Madril * Sean Bean: Boromir * Cate Blanchett: Galadriel * Orlando Bloom: Legolas * Billy Boyd: Pippin * Sadwyn Broophy: Eldarion * Alistair Browning: Damrod * Martin Csokas: Celeborn * Brad Dourif: Schlangenzunge * Richard Edge: Gondorischer Soldat #1 * Jason Fitch: Uruk #2 * Phillip Grieve: Ork-Kommandeur * Bernard Hill: Théoden * Ian Holm: Bilbo * Bruce Hopkins: Gamling * Ian Hughes: Irolas * Christopher Lee: Saruman * Lawrence Makoare: Hexenkönig/Gothmog * Ian McKellen: Gandalf * Brett McKenzie: Elben Eskorte * Sarah McLeod: Rose Hüttinger * Maise McLeod-Riera: Baby Gamdschie * Dominic Monaghan: Merry * Viggo Mortensen: Aragorn * John Noble: Denethor * Paul Norell: König der Toten * Miranda Otto: Éowyn * Bruce Phillips: Grimbold * Robert Pollock: Ork Sergeant * Shane Range: Harad Anführer #2 * John Rhys-Davies: Gimli * Todd Rippon: Harad Anführer #1 * Thomas Robins: Deagol * Andy Serkis: Smeagol/Gollum * Harry Sinclair: Isildur * Bruce Spence: Schwarzer Lieutenant * Peter Taint: Shagrat/Korsaren Captain * Joel Tolbeck: Ork Lieutenant * Liv Tyler: Arwen * Karl Urban: Éomer * Stephen Ure: Gorbag * Hugo Weaving: Elrond * David Wenham: Faramir * Elijah Wood: Frodo en:The Return of the King (film) it:Il Ritorno del Re (film) ja:ロード・オブ・ザ・リング/王の帰還 ru:Властелин колец: Возвращение короля Kategorie:Filme